<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Librarians favorite by ShyLittleMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165137">Librarians favorite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse'>ShyLittleMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Mdom, M4F, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, breast/nipple play, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Librarians favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[quietly] hey... hey... wake up... </p><p>[pause]</p><p>you fell asleep again.</p><p>This is the fourth time this week I’ve found you here asleep in a book.</p><p>I know you want to finish this project but I can't keep waking you up after hours.</p><p>why?</p><p>[sarcastically] beeeecause books don't make good pillows? not to mention being a librarian I don't get overtime. </p><p>don't give me that look you *know* I was joking.</p><p>[deadpan] uh-huh. do you kiss your mother with that mouth?</p><p>oh, shush and grab your stuff. I'm not letting you bike home at this hour.</p><p>[sighing] yes I know I'm your favorite librarian and not just because I'm giving you a ride home...</p><p>where am * I* going? to get my things, silly girl.</p><p>it might be a *tad* difficult to drive without my keys.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Do you have everything? alright... follow me.</p><p>[walking sounds]</p><p>[door opening]</p><p>let me get my bag and we'll be on our way...</p><p>by the way, whatever you do don't let the door close.</p><p>why? because the door can't be opened-</p><p>[door shuts]</p><p>from this side...</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[loud deep sigh]</p><p>[muffled as if pinching the bridge of your nose] no-no. you had no idea the door would shut that quickly.</p><p>this is *surprisingly* not the first time someone has been locked in here because of that *stupid* *fucking* *door*.</p><p>[deep sigh]</p><p>make yourself comfortable... we're going to be here awhile.</p><p>[sitting sounds]</p><p>I know you've been working hard on your project and look like you could still use a bit more sleep.</p><p>it'd be no problem for me to sit in a chair...</p><p>no? are you sure?</p><p>alright... I trust your judgment.</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>hardly. as comfy as this couch is I prefer my bed.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[amused] what you thought I lived here? no, believe it or not, I do have a place of my own. </p><p>[fondly] I swear you get the silliest ideas sometimes...</p><p>hm? what's with that look?</p><p>oh, [drag out this next word] c'mon were gonna be here awhile tell me what's bothering you.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>I see... you have feelings for someone and you don't know if they feel the same.</p><p>can I ask you a question?</p><p>would I just happen to know this mystery guy?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>[amused] you're flushing...</p><p>so I take it I do know the guy.</p><p>that would mean it's someone from the library, now wouldn't it?</p><p>mmm... your flush got darker. I'm on a roll I see...</p><p>would you happen to spend a lot around or with this guy?</p><p>you bite your lip and shook your head and I *know* you know that you do that when you don't want to answer a question.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>would it help if *I* confessed something?</p><p>I know it's me... I've known for a while now.</p><p>[softly] I'd actually given up hope you'd confess. I was close to making a move myself.</p><p>surprised? </p><p>when we first met you were hurting. you'd just ended a relationship and swore up and down to me multiple times you'd be the one to make the first move next time.</p><p>how'd I know?</p><p>well, you aren't exactly subtle for one... and two I *know* you have a thing for librarians.</p><p>I know because I overheard your conversation with [random woman's name].</p><p>so what I'm saying is whatever happens next is entirely up to *you*.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>[happy] I was hoping you'd say that.</p><p>[startled sound]</p><p>oh... I see I wasn't clear enough.</p><p>did you know I have a thing for my favorite patron?</p><p>[amused] yes that's what I call you...</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>now you're getting it.</p><p>hey... don't get shy on me now...</p><p>[softly] it's alright... do you want a hug?</p><p>[shifting sounds]</p><p>[contented sighing]</p><p>[startled sound]</p><p>[questioningly] did you... just kiss my neck?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>no... I don't mind...</p><p>[teasing] although... I can think of another spot that could use a kiss.</p><p>[softly] c'mere [gentle kiss]</p><p>[pleased sound]</p><p>[firmer kiss]</p><p>[rustle of movement]</p><p>[more insistent kissing]</p><p>[quietly] *fuck*...</p><p>[rustle of movement]</p><p>[even more insistent kissing]</p><p>[whispering] if you want to stop now... if you have any reservations at all... please let me know... and we'll stop.</p><p>[whispering] are you sure?</p><p>[happy sound]</p><p>[shirt hitting your face sound]</p><p>[startled sound]</p><p>[amused] did you just throw your shirt at me?</p><p>[chuckling]</p><p>c'mere...</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[softly] please... let me take care of you.</p><p>*sweetheart*... your skin is so soft and warm...</p><p>even now you can't help but flush can you?</p><p>please... don't hide [kiss] please [kiss] let me look at you. [kiss]</p><p>you're so fucking *beautiful* to me [kiss]</p><p>I'm going to unhook your bra and give your breasts some attention alright sweetheart?</p><p>[clothing throwing sound]</p><p>you have such pretty breasts... they feel so *soft* under my hands.</p><p>this feels so good, doesn't it?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>I'd say you like feeling my fingers rubbing and kneading them gently.</p><p>[pleased] I thought as much... those pretty eyes are just barely opened.</p><p>you *almost* look like you could let out a purr right now. [chuckles]</p><p>mmmm... your nipples feel soft under my fingertips...</p><p>would you like me to pinch and play with them a little?</p><p>ohhhhh... you *really* like that, don't you... those lovely sounds tell me you do.</p><p>oh? you want more? I dunno... it doesn't seem like you do...</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>there we go...</p><p>I think you've earned my mouth on you.</p><p>[kissing/sucking/licking]</p><p>[softly] *fuck*... you taste [kissing/sucking/licking] so good...</p><p>[sucking]</p><p>[more intense kissing/sucking/licking]</p><p>*louder* ... I want to hear how good this feels.</p><p>[even more, kissing/sucking/licking]</p><p>mmmm that feels so much better doesn't it?</p><p>as good as your breasts taste... I bet your pussy tastes even better.</p><p>[kissing down her stomach]</p><p>sweetheart... you have a wet spot on your skirt.</p><p>why don't we take a look underneath...</p><p>my my... your panties are absolutely *soaked* through.</p><p>you've needed this haven't you love... needed someone to take care of you.</p><p>[teasing] mmmm... even just gently tracing you through your panties has you shuddering... I barely grazed you and my fingers are slightly slick.</p><p>[sucking sound that ends in a pop] mmmm... I can only imagine how good you'll taste once I have my mouth on your achy pussy.</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>have you ever tasted yourself?</p><p>[gentle but firm] open that pretty mouth for me.</p><p>ohhh... you like this don't you... having my fingers in your warm wet mouth.</p><p>that's it... lick off every drop for me.</p><p>such a good girl for me...</p><p>I think your needy pussy deserves some attention, don't you?</p><p>[clothing being thrown sound]</p><p>[softly] *fuck*... you're so *wet* for me sweetheart...</p><p>[oral improv until she orgasms. talk about how much you're enjoying this. tell her how good she's being. mention how good she sounds. how pretty her pussy is.]</p><p>[moaning]</p><p>are you ready for more?</p><p>yeah?</p><p>because I fucking *need* to be inside you.</p><p>I know you need it too... need it as much as I do.</p><p>[clothing being removed sound and/or unzipping sound]</p><p>mmmm... I like that look in your eyes love.</p><p>*hungry* and *wanting*.</p><p>[messy kiss]</p><p>[moaning/groaning/gasping/growling as you gently push inside]</p><p>*oh* *god* *fuck*...</p><p>you feel so *warm* and *wet* around me.</p><p>I'm going to start moving alright?</p><p>[improv sex until orgasm]</p><p>[come down slowly]</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[shhhhing]</p><p>[kiss] I've got you, sweetheart...</p><p>how do you feel?</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>[happy] I'm glad.</p><p>hm?</p><p>what are you looking-</p><p>[stunned silence]</p><p>[confusion] how in the fuck did the door open?</p><p>[fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>